Don't touch him, he's Mine
by So-Youn
Summary: Zero is an werecat who fell in love with an human. Being an werecat isn't a problem since he can shift from cat to human form easily but what happens when Yuki, Kaname's sister brings her werecat Aido who seems a bit too close with Kaname to Zero's great disliking ? Possessive as Zero is, he won't have the choice but to bond Kaname to him, marking him as his mate.
1. Characters Introductions

**Don't touch him, he's Mine.**

Summary : ******Zero is an werecat who fell in love with an human. Being an werecat isn't a problem since he can shift from cat to human form easily but what happens when Yuki, Kaname's sister brings her werecat Aido who seems a bit too close with Kaname to Zero's great disliking ? Possessive as Zero is, he won't have the choice but to bond Kaname to him...for life, marking him as his only and one mate.**

* * *

******WERECATS**

Among Werecats there are clans but the names of these werecats can be different from the clan since they**____****do **have family. Of course, all clans have their strongest members who represent them in the meetings of the werecats-human council. The werecats and humans have one person who represents them in these meetings.

The werecat's representative is Toga Yagari who's not-so-secretly Kaien Cross's Lover, an human.

_Hiou Clan_

The ___Hiou Clan_ is the most purest of all, you could say they're level A werecats ! They're quite rare these days because of the humans who chase them since their all have silver hair and purple eyes. The Hiou Clan is composed of :

- Their leader, Hiou Shizuka who is married to Isaya Shoto. Even though she is married to him, she had to keep her maiden name since she's the strongest of the clan. They have a daughter named Seiren.

Their daughter caught a disease who can only be healed by an human. Wakaba Yori, Kuran Yuki's bestfriend, shares her soul with Seiren, bonding Seiren to her and making her her werecat. They're now very good friends.

- The Kiryuu Twins are also part of the clan. Ichiru Kiryuu is engaged to Maria Kurenai and he's Kiryuu Zero's little brother. They're engaged to preserve the level A race and they fell in love with each other in the process.

Zero Kiryuu, even though he's an werecat, he is currently an human's lover named Kuran Kaname.

_Senri Clan_

The ___Senri Clan_ is only composed of level B werecats. Amongst them are Senri Shiki, Rima Toya and Senri Haruka.

- Their leader is Senri Shiki who is currently Ichijo Takuma's werecat & mate.

- Toya Rima is Shiki's bestfriend and Takamiya Kaito's fiancée. He's an level C werecat & they were engaged to each other to maintain peace and equality between higher and lower races. They're both happy about the matter since they were already lovers before the engagement.

- Senri Haruka now named Kuran Haruka since he married Kuran Rido, an human.

_Akatsuki Clan_

The ___Akatsuki Clan_ is only composed of level C werecats. In this clan, there are Akatsuki Kain, Takamiya Kaito, Hanabusa Aido and Souen Ruka. They're all childhood friends.

- Their leader is Akatsuki Kain who is engaged to his childhood friend Souen Ruka. Kain suffered from an unrequited love for her until the council arranged an marriage between them to maintain the level C race. Slowly, Ruka fell in love with their quiet leader and they'll soon marry.

- Hanabusa Aido is Kuran Yuki's lover & werecat. After a lot of perseverance, the girl finally accepted her confession and strangely fell in love with his bubbly personality.

- Takamiya Kaito is the fiance of Toya Rima, a level B werecat of the Senri Clan who he was already dating before their arranged marriage. He his also on good terms with the Kiryuu Twins from the Hiou Clan.

* * *

******HUMANS**

The human's representative for the meetings is Kaien Cross. For him, he's openly going out with Toga Yagari, an werecat.

- Kuran Rido is married to Kuran Haruka, an level B werecat. He is also Kuran Kaname and Kuran Yuki's legal tutor since their mother Kuran Juri died. Before that he was only their Uncle.

- Kuran Kaname is Kiryuu's Zero lover and soon-to-be mate. He's Kuran Yuki's older brother and Ichijo Takuma bestfriend since birth.

- Kuran Yuki is Hanabusa Aido, an level C werecat's grilfriend and Kaname's little sister. She's shy around her uncle but plays a lot with Haruka. She's Wakaba Yori's bestfriend.

- Ichijo Takuma is Kaname's bestfriend and grew up with him. The blond is also Senri Shiki's lover & mate.

- Wakaba Yori is Yuki's bestfriend and Seiren's source of life. Even though Seiren was quite a cold werecat, she warmed up to Yori through the years, and are now good friends. She gave half of her soul for Seiren to keep the girl alive.

* * *

DO NOT BE SCARED BECAUSE THERE ARE A LOT OF CHARACTERS PLEASE :')

I WON'T USE ALL OF THEM !

******DISCLAIMER :** I don't own the characters of Vampire Knight, the great Matsuri Hino does, and I must say it's a shame :') I only own the NOT plagiarize PLEASE. That's the only thing I ask ! *This story will also be published in *

ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE SO I APOLOGIZE FOR THE MISTAKES !

******It'll be easier if you already know vampire knight because even if there are a lot, you'll understand quickly ! This seems quite A LOT of characters but it's only for the introductions, I don't think I'll use even half the characters and if I use them, it will only be like two sentences each so DO NOT WORRY because of the number of characters ! The main characters here are Kaname & Zero plus Aido & Yuki ! There will be slight Takuma x Shiki but they will only appear if you ask for a sequel that's it.**

WARNING ! : This is Boy's love so BoyxBoy ! If you don't like, please do press in the return button and don't post rude comments.

Contains : Romance, Smut, Yaoi/BL, quite a lot of OOC, Seme!Zero & Uke!Kaname, side pairings adn many side characters.

R&R please :3 Comments are loved and welcomed with delight ^^

I hope you'll enjoy this one-shot and will give him a lot of love~~ Thank you a lot sweeties *bows & smile*


	2. Final

**Don't touch him, he's Mine.**

Summary : ******Zero is an werecat who fell in love with an human. Being an werecat isn't a problem since he can shift from cat to human form easily but what happens when Yuki, Kaname's sister brings her werecat Aido who seems a bit too close with Kaname to Zero's great disliking ? Possessive as Zero is, he won't have the choice but to bond Kaname to him...for life, marking him as his mate.**

******DISCLAIMER :** I don't own the characters of Vampire Knight, the great Matsuri Hino does, and I must say it's a shame :') I only own the NOT plagiarize PLEASE. That's the only thing I ask ! *This story will also be published in *

**ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE SO I APOLOGIZE FOR THE MISTAKES !**

**This story is my first smut fanfic so please, be gentle ^^**

**Contains : Romance, Smut, Yaoi/BL, quite a lot of OOC, ****AU!Werecat, ****Seme!Zero & Uke!Kaname, side pairings an****d**** many side characters.**

* * *

Burning of jealousy. Kiryuu Zero was the perfect allegory of the metaphor at this right moment. He was literally burning holes in Aidou's head through his famous Kiryuu glare. Wonder why ? The idiot blond werecat was sticking to his Kaname like super glue and he disliked it to no end. He may be only standing next to wall with a poker face on, but deep inside he already killed Aidou more than an hundred times and he was far from stopping.

But what irritated him the most was that Kaname was letting him do as he liked ! Like, he could have shooed the latter away but noooooooooo ! Kaname being Kaname just HAD to let the guy get attached to him like a fucking koala on a tree ! Great, now he became a koala hater ! Thank you -_Translation : Fuck you-_Aidou !

This may be hard -because come on, who wouldn't- B.U.T even though Kaname has the looks of an host, the guy's as innocent as a baby. Really. Truly. Not joking. Loved by everyone but unaware of it. For him, what was between Aidou and him was just an affectionate friendship. Nothing less, nothing more. Aidou was rather touchy-feely by nature so Kaname wasn't really frightened out by him, accepting him as he was. In fact, that's also what happened to him when they both met, instead of freaking out like any human would, Kaname gave him a warm smile and a shake of hands. That was the beginning of everything.

And that also is a problem. Because Kaname is so unguarded around everything and everyone that surrounds him, Zero always has to watch over him, constantly helping him out in whatever he did because of his clumsiness.

Even though it doesn't seem to case, Aidou isn't as stupid as he pretends to be, it's hard to believe, but he isn't. The blond haired guy enjoyed irritating Zero and the best way to do so, was to stick to Kaname even if he'd rather do that with Yuki. He knew that this won't be overlooked and that the werecat will eventually take out his anger on Kaname but he couldn't care less.

First, he can irritate Zero as much as he wants & seeing him like this was very satisfying. Second, he could finally see his precious Yuki getting jealous and he wouldn't let that chance pass, no way. 'Killing two birds with one stone, easy.' , he thought as he smirked. He was a twisted fuck, that's for sure but at least, he admitted he was one. But his smirk faded away as soon as it appeared when he saw _his_ Yuki approaching the silver werecat and started talking with him. 'You bastard how dare you approach Yuki and flirt with her with your fucking smooth talking ! You shameless two-timing pervert cat ! I'll make you soooo regret it !'

As usual, Aidou's paranoiac side had reason of himself and he began to close even more the distance between Kaname and him, interlacing his arm with the latter and sending a flirty glance.

On the other side, Zero's anger raised at full speed each second, increasing his imaginative mind, forming new ways of killing Aidou in his head. His murderous thoughts were stopped when a voice spoke next to him.

''On who are you using your killer glance for, Zero-chan ? ''

He turned his head to the right, only to see a petite brunette by his side, with her head tilted, curiosity filling her voice. He hissed at the way she called him. ''Yuki, don't anger me more than I am or you won't get out of here without bruises.''

She knew his warnings were meaningless, even if Zero always said that, he would never harm people intentionally. She chuckled, obviously amused by a moody Zero. ''Sure sure ! Now all jokes aside, you didn't answer my question yet, Zero-chan.''

He scoffed. ''Oh nothing, just the usual you know. YOUR idiot of an werecat, glued to MY human, shamelessly flirting with him in front of YOU, his GIRLFRIEND and ME the LOVER of said human...GODDAMMIT CAN'T YOU CONTROL HIM OR SOMETHING ?!'' , Zero cried out to Yuki, lightly shaking her by the shoulders. He was getting seriously frustrated because of Aidou's behavior but he knows he can't interpose between them or else Kaname won't pet him for one week. ONE. WHOLE . FUCKING WEEK. Can you see how serious this is ? You can't right ? No petting from Kaname means no light kisses on the cheek, no bright cute blushes on his face, no little touches. Nope. Nothing. Niet. Nada.

He went through this torture for 3 days once and he was already a whimpering mess the second day. If Kaname did the same this times and for a whole week, he would die at the end of the first day.

So the question was, how could he separate them without Kaname noticing his real intentions ?

He went back to thinking mode and was so deep in thoughts that he didn't notice Yuki who was starring at him for ten minutes already. He only snapped out of his thoughts when he was punched hard on the arm by the brunette. He looked at her, incredulity filling his eyes before reacting. ''You little...what was that for ?!''

She rolled her eyes, muttering 'over-sensitive guy' and some other displeasing names before speaking up. ''What do you think he is ? He's my boyfriend not a cyborg ! He didn't came with a remote control when I met him.'' She stopped talking when she saw how his violet orbs were becoming red from anger. Oops. This is getting serious, ''Look Zero, don't mind about it, he's probably trying to make me jealous because according to him, I don't pay enough attention at him. Can you believe he wanted me to buy him catnip ? He's crazy ! It's expensive as hell here !''

Zero was taken aback by what Yuki said, looking at her head to toe like she was crazy. ''You...you don't buy him catnip ? What sort of human are you ? How can you be so heartless ! I nearly pity the guy now. Nearly.''

Yuki raised an eyebrow in confusion. 'Did he just call me crazy ? Because of catnip ? Don't tell me they have a catnip lovers club too ! The Lord is testing me and my patience !'

She sent him daggers from her glare and scrunched her nose in annoyance. 'It's okay Yuki, he's just mad. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. That's it breathe, it'll be okay...I re-consider, it's not okay, you CAN'T talk to Kuran Yuki like that. ''Wow are you that horny ? That must be why Kaname-nii-chan doesn't want to get laid.''

…...Bang_, __Touché_.

He faked a shocked face and put his hand on his chest, eyeing her head to toe in pure disbelief, ''You ! How could you !''

''What ? Did it hurt ? Good.'' Yuki nodded, visibly satisfied by the impact her comment had on the werecat.

The petite girl soon recomposed herself before calmly suggesting, 'Why don't you try to approach them first ?''

''And why should I do what YOU say ?'' , he suggested back, more bitterly.

Now Yuki really wondered if she should help Zero or not. Maybe she shouldn't. 'I hope that you'll die, it will be in agony.'

She took a long breathe and continued her suggestion, ''Maybe you could give some of your opinions during their chat and enter the conversation easily without getting found out.''

The silver thought about it for a few seconds and nodded, why not after all ? It was better than leaning into a wall, sending murderous vibes across the other end of the room.

With that, Zero began walking up to the two friends quietly, trying to listen to what was the topic of their discussion. As he approached, he heard Aidou's_extremly-hugely-highly-very-much-annoying-_voice.

''So, do you watch Pretty Little Liars too ?''

''Why yes ! Do you too ?'' , Kaname answered with a mix of excitement and joy.

''Omg of course I do ! Yay ! I'm not alone now ! Except me, no one watches it, not even Yuki ! I'm glad I found someone who has the same interests as me !''

''I agree !''

Without them noticing, Zero regained his spot, a cross-armed Yuki welcoming him.

''So ? Were you able to do it ?''

He shook his head in a slow motion, making the girl frown at the poor answer. ''What happened ?''

''They were talking about Pretty Fucking Little Annoying Liars.'' The silverette hissed while answering.

Yuki was a bit confused at first but soon knew what the other was talking about. She sighed and patted Zero's shoulder in a supportive way. ''I understand your suffering my friend, I understand. Do not worry, you're not alone in this battle we, normal people are having against those girly TV shows.''

''Wow, I never knew I was in war ! Thank you for reminding me Yuki, I owe you life.'' He took her hands and answered her, expressionless.

She tsked and glared at him, ''Ungrateful brat. That's right, you owe me so pay more respect would you ?!''

The werecat rolled his eyes at the girl's statement who took this move as his answer. She suddenly straightened herself and announced in a clear voice but still unheard by the others except Zero. ''Strategy number 1 : Fail ! The targets successfully got away ! Any ideas, soldier ?

He giggled -with manliness of course !- at the girl's silliness and replied back at her with the same fake-serious voice, ''None, captain ! It's a dead end.''

She gave him a full tooth-smile, glad that the werecat was finally smiling. 'We've got no choice, we have to enter the enemy's territory and crush him there !'

Suddenly, Yuki eyes twinkled with mischief, grinning at her idea. 'This will be so much fun. Mwahahaha ! I'm so evil that I can't help but love myself.' She looked at Zero and gave him her sweetest smile, enlacing his arms and cooed at him with a loving voice, ''Zero-chan~~ You see, I have an _excellent_ plan to make Aidou pay AND to finally make Kaname-nii-chan yours.'' She ended her sentence, excited to start her plan. ''It's been nearly two years already and you still haven't had sex, even I am getting bothered at this. You're surprisingly a patient guy.' He looked away, visibly embarrassed, he stuttered ''S-s-so what ? H-how can you help me with that ? I bet he doesn't even know that two guys can do it anyway...'' , his voice lowering at each word he pronounced, almost like a whisper. If Yuki wasn't so close to him she wouldn't have heard his last sentence.

She sighed heavily. He was right, even if his brother thought that the existence of werecats and such were absolutely normal, it wasn't the case when it came to people who had the same gender but who can still have sex made her sigh even more, she really felt sorry for the silverette. Yuki remembers that Zero had to wait at least four months to kiss Kaname on the lips. That was pitiful if you asked her, Kaname was just too innocent and shy for his own good and one day, Zero will become insane. If things kept going on like this, the werecat will be too tired to continue this relationship. He's always the one who initiates everything, always the one who desires the other, the one who wants to go further in their platonic relationship. He was glad he could finally hug and kiss Kaname all he wants but not being able to do anything more was starting to be too painful for him.

With one more sigh she looked up at him, brown deep orbs making full eye-contact with lavender ones and gave him a thin but warm smile. ''Don't worry Zero-chan, we will make these bastards pay greatly ! They can't take us for granted now can they ! I'll tell you what I have in mind and I can guarantee you, tonight Kaname-nii-chan will give himself to you...fully.'' She winked and snickered devilishly at the end.

To say that Zero was dumbfounded was an understatement but he nodded nevertheless. If it was Yuki's plan, even if it was a ridiculous one, he was sure as heck it would work. Because Yuki's brainless plans _always _worked. Aaaand he'd do anything and by anything he means A-NY-THING to get Kaname moaning beneath him.

The girl's plan was quite simple, they just had to play the same way the blond did. Implying that they have to 'flirt' in front of the two young males to get their attention and make them jealous instead. Sure Kaname wasn't even aware that Aidou was flirting with him but what can we do ? You have to deceive your friends first to be able to deceive your enemies.

It's with this kind of thinking in mind that they approached their target, immediately starting their marvelous strategy by having them both sitting really close of each other, across of the other two. It was Yuki who initiated the conversation with a suave voice and a smooth smile, who hidden well her murderous thoughts, ''Woah, Kaname-nii-sama, I'm happy to see that you and Aidou are so close friends !''

Aidou smirked darkly, getting even more close to Kaname -if that was even possible-, ''You said it ! We're _really_ close. Right, Kaname-sama~~ ?'' , he said sweetly to Kaname, giving a flirty smile. Of course, the brunette was oblivious of what the blond werecat meant by that and only nodded eagerly at his answer. ''Yes, Aidou's a real sweet. You sure have a good boyfriend, Yuki.''

Unknown to the others, Zero's face darkened at his human's statement, 'Tch, so I'm not a good enough boyfriend for you ? You wanna have him instead ? Is that it ?'. He tightened his grip on his knee, making Yuki quickly notice Zero's gloomy face. 'Well played Aidou, but you won't win this time. I'll end this in one shoot so that things won't get out too of control or a soul will leave earth tonight.' She suddenly rested her head on the silverette shoulder making him stiff and gripped at his arm tightly, ''Thank you. I also had the chance to see another side of Zero today and I can say I hoped Aidou would be more like him. Zero's so handsome and smart ! Almost like the perfect guy. I'm quite jealous of you, Nii-sama.'' She then looked right into her brother eyes with a gaze as cold as ice and made him tense at her last sentence, ''He's so perfect that he makes me want to steal him away from you.''

An heavy silence followed her defiant words, letting only the sound of their breaths be heard in the room. Various thoughts collide in each one's mind in the moment. Zero was slightly sweating, obviously not knowing what to do after such a declaration of war from the petite brunette, meanwhile Yuki fully enjoyed everyone's reaction, amusing her to no end. Aidou was getting jealous each second, this WASN'T what he had planned ! He never thought his girlfriend would say that. Yes, he did try to anger her purposely but he only wanted to get her attention, for her desire to possess him grow for him ! While Aidou thoughts were getting out of control, the panic he was feeling was small compared to Kaname's. He was seriously stunned by Yuki's word who kept echoing in his mind. He didn't get why his sister said that. Wasn't she and Aidou going out ? Weren't they happy together ? But more importantly, is she serious about Zero ? This last thought sent shivers down to his spine. He didn't want to think about it, he couldn't ! He didn't thought his sister was interested in his lover ! Kaname now took notice of how close his boyfriend and sister were. He didn't like it what he saw. In fact he Hated it, thinking of _his_ Zero being with someone who wasn't him. He unconsciously started despising his dear sister, for wanting to take _his_ Zero away.

The brunette furrowed his eyebrows, brown wine-like orbs meeting deep brown ones in a heated gaze, ''I'm sorry Yuki, but unfortunately for you, Zero is head over heels for ME so even if you try, you won't get anything by it except a broken heart and a depressed boyfriend. Or should I say _ex_-boyfriend by now ? Hmm ? What do you think Yuki ?''

Kaname's rough voice filled the room, making everyone stop breathing for a pair of seconds. Who would had thought Kaname could be this...ruthless ? Well, no one ! 'Oh-oh ! Nii-sama finally is getting out of mind ! He snapped ! This is a first, so cool ! Thank you, Zero-chan ! But you still owe me one, fufufu...'' You could say by now that Yuki was having the time of her life ! Never in her life she saw her brother so angry and it was a new side of him she found extremely cool ! While Yuki was silently humming in joy, Zero's mind had gone blank. The Kuran siblings are so messed up and the situation was getting so freaky that they now were the ones who detained the record of making Zero speechless the longest time in his life. The sliverette didn't recognize the new Kaname. His brunette who was usually so happy over nothing, always smiling wore now a dark expression and a merciless pair of orbs. The werecat nearly asked himself for two seconds if the man before his eyes was a replica of the real Kaname and the original was somewhere else. But when his eyes met the other ones, those softened very lightly but that still managed to convince Zero that the man before him WAS indeed KuranKaname, the one and only.

'Well, aren't we screwed ? Hahaha...ha...ha.' The silverette was now fidgeting uncontrollably on his seat, wanting to get out of the room as soon as possible.

Eventually, Yuki had to answer her brother, it wasn't like her to not reply back after all. ''Well, I'm not so sure about that. What do you think about it, Aidou ?'' She looked at the blond with a smug face, cuddling even tighter with Zero now.

Aidou being the little drama queen he exploded, starting to throw a tantrum. ''THE HELL ! YOU AND ME IT'S TOGETHER FOREVER LIKE IN THE FAIRY TALES ! I WON'T LET YOU DUMP ME, GOT IT ! DO YA ? AND YOU THERE ! YEAH, YOU SILVER BASTARD, STOP HITTING ON HER SHE'S MINE GODDAMMIT !'' He ended hitting the floor with his feet like a child does when he is angry because you stole him his candy.

Okay, now, it was Aidou's turn to snap ! Great ! Snapping time everyone ! So ? Wanna snap ?

Zero face palmed, obviously tired from all of this.

Talking about fairy tails, it's about time the knight in shining armor appears to save the princess don't you think ? Oh ! Look ! Here he is !

''Aidou, Yuki, I think it would be better for All of us if we ended our discussion now. Maybe we'll continue it another day ? I have something urgent to take care of with _my_ Zero you see...'', a pissed Kaname voiced out, stopping Aidou's tantrum right away, suggesting them to leave the house _alive_.

The both agreed, especially Aidou who sprinted to the door. While standing up, Yuki placed her hand on Zero's right shoulder giving him an apologetic look, ''I'll visit you on your grave frequently don't worry.''

He only gave her a hard look before looking away in a sulky mood. 'Lucky bastards it's not even my fault and you are the only ones who will be able to live peacefully. I'm gonna haunt you so bad that you'll wish to have died too.'

The young couple finally bid goodbye leaving them alone in utter silence.

And the award of the most awkward guy on earth goes fooooor...Zero Kiryuu ! Congratulations ! 'Dude, say something ! Stupid me, stop. being. Awkward ! Please, God or whatever you are, make this torture end !'

Out of the blue Zero found himself being dragged to the bedroom he shared with Kaname and was harshly throw on the king sized bed.

The brunette straddled Zero and pinned him by his wrists, preventing him from getting away.

Whilst the silverette was still figuring out what was happening, his lover spoke up in a shaken voice, ''A-are you c-ch-cheating o-on m-me Zero ? Are you ti-ti-tired of me ?!''

Not getting any answer from the other since he was completely lost about what was going on, Kaname took it as a bad sign and leaned, kissing Zero, his lips meeting his twins. But this kiss was far from the previous ones he had shared with the werecat. He continued to peck Zero's lips making each kiss last longer than the previous one.

This action seemed to awaken Zero from his confused state, who instinctively kissed him back.

Kaname gave him a kiss full of anxiety and fear and the silverette didn't like one bit the negative emotions the other was pouring on it, he had to change that.

Zero kissed back with more passion this time, trying to calm down Kaname a little, making him understand he was wrong. He carefully licked the other's lower lip, startling Kaname at first. The latter surprisingly answered him shyly by opening his mouth slightly.

Taking it as an approval to go further, Zero's tongue then made her way onto Kaname's mouth, rejoining the brunette's tongue in a swift movement. Zero was so unbearably happy to be able to kiss Kaname like this that he began to suck eagerly on the human's tongue and kiss him with even more passion than before. Each fought for dominance but due to Kaname's hesitation, Zero won easily and with the seconds their kiss became sloppy, tongue, teeth and lips were being used. Kaname was shocked to receive such pleasure from a kiss, he was starting to get aroused and his moans were becoming louder much to Zero's liking.

It has been a few minutes since they started their kissing session and they were in need of oxygen by the time. They both reluctantly pulled away, Kaname first, breathing heavily. His mind became hazy, he couldn't concentrate or see anything except the silverette right now. On Zero's side, he was mouth agape. He never thought Kaname would answer him like that and so positively ! He knew the other was ready but he had to talk with him first.

''Kaname, dear, what's wrong ?''

Zero's voice was husky, it sent shivers down Kaname's spine. He stared onto the lavender orbs as if they were absorbing him. He loved those eyes so much, especially when he knows he is the one Zero is giving all his attention to. He was now breathing more normally but when he suddenly remember the previous events who took place in his living room, tears were threatening to fall from his eyes. ''...You ! Why were you so close to Yuki ?! I hate it ! I despised her for being so close to you ! You're allowed to be that close with me and ONLY me ! Don't touch others, don't be so close to others, don't even think about others...please...you're mine right ?!''

Kaname had now his head under Zero's neck, tears freely falling on the werecat's shoulder, wetting it. While the brunette was crying his heart out, Zero only had thoughts of 'OMG he's so cute !' or 'AJSKHFNSG IS HE JEALOUS ?! Too much cuteness kills the cuteness OMG I'm so screwed, or more like, I'll screw him !' and even 'He has his head under my neck, I repeat, he has HIS HEAD under MY NECK, nuzzling on it ! That's it, I'm dead'.

After a fierce battle of cute thoughts and internal squealing, Zero then whispered softly to Kaname, smoothing him gently, ''Of course ! You're mine and I'm yours. But you were also at fault. I only went along with Yuki's plan because you were too close with Aidou and it was seriously getting on my nerves.''

Kaname's head shot up, brown wine-like widened-eyes staring at lavender ones, ''I-I did ? I'm sorry, sorry ! I'll behave and I won't get so close to anyone anymore so please, don't let others touch you this much again.'' And Zero found himself in Kaname's embrace, who was squeezing the living out of the werecat.

The silverette chuckled and raised the young male's head with both hands on the latter's cheeks. There was a short moment of gazing, making only the sounds of their breaths being heard.

Kaname then lowered his head, approaching Zero's face and closed his eyes, making their lips met once again but with feelings such as love and trust on it. And once again, they both fought for dominance, making Zero won twice.

The brunette hands slowly tugged on Zero's shirt's buttons, undressing him in a slow pace. The silverette let him do as he pleases but when he noticed Kaname's hands were shaking a bit, he immediately stopped him. ''It's okay, if you're not ready. I can still wait.''

It wasn't very convincing, especially if there was something poking Kaname for awhile now. 'Shitty liar.' was what the brunette thought before shaking his head and answering shyly. ''I'm not scared, it's okay. I made you wait long enough...plus...I want you to make love to me.''

That was all Zero needed to lose control, way to go Kana-chan. The werecat caught Kaname's waist with his tail and in a swift movement, he shifted their positions with him now on top of Kaname between his legs. Zero began undressing Kaname while the other complied and did the same, leaving both of them on boxers. The silverette bent down, and started biting and sucking on Kaname's right nipple while he used his hand on the left one.

Kaname's nipples were quite sensitive so by now he was already quite a moaning mess and Zero liked it to no end. As the werecat was enjoying himself with his lover's torso with licking, sucking and some noticeable love bites, he used his tail to poke Kaname's member, who twitched at the sudden touch. Kaname was letting Zero do as he pleases, he was in an hazy state, he couldn't think or reply properly. But he had to speak, he wanted to say something.

''Ze...aah...Zero...I..I want to...ngh...taste you...aah...''

Zero immediately jolted at the erotic request. Never he would have thought Kaname would say that ! Now, he owes Yuki a big one. His cock twitched aggressively at the lewd sounds and words of Kaname. He smiled and nodded, sitting on the bed comfortably and spread his legs a little, to give access to his lover.

The brunette blushed madly at the action but that didn't stop him from doing what he wanted. He wanted to pleasure Zero, to sate his desires, to make the latter completely his. The human's head lowered until his face was near Zero's hard member and started by licking the tip. Seeing the silverette respond so positively, he repeated his action multiple times until he decided to fully take him in his mouth. He had a hard time to adjust but Zero made no move and only waited, that helped him a lot. Kaname started giving his blow job in a slow pace but quickly fastened, wanting to hear more of Zero sensual moans.

As he was bobbing his head up and down, Kaname made eye-contact with Zero at the same time and the silverette swore it was the most beautiful sight he had seen in his entire life. 'I can finally die happy now...No, first I have to fuck Kaname then I can die happy. Hey there heavens, I'm coming.'

The brunette was sucking and licking eagerly now, completely aroused by giving his Zero a blow job. He gave a hard suck and good lick and began doing that until Zero came, moaning his name. Kaname swallowed it happily and after licking everything there was to lick, he approached Zero's head and kissed him hard. ''I'll give you one new time, promise.'' Zero said between pants and Kaname cheerfully nodded.

They shifted their positions once again, with Kaname laying on the mattress with his hair sexily sticking to his forehead lips parted and breathing heavily, all sweaty from the previous exciting events. As any animal, Zero just wanted to follow his instinct and pound mercifully on his lover but he restrained himself, not wanting to hurt the brunette. He gave him three of his fingers and Kaname taking the hint, took them in his mouth, coating them eagerly with his saliva.

When they thought they were covered enough, Zero's hand made his way until Kaname's entrance. He looked up at him and Kaname understanding his silent question only nodded with a smile. ''Relax okay, I'll be as gentle as I can.''

With that, he slipped his first finger on Kaname's hole. He only wriggled a bit when Zero had two fingers in him because there was a weird sensation. It hurt-ed a bit at first but the silverette was making him slowly used to it so he was now comfortable. He was moaning as the werecat was sliding his fingers inside and out of his hole, making him quiver of pleasure. It didn't last very long though because the werecat suddenly inserted the third finger.

At that Kaname whimpered because of the uncomfortable feeling and pain but it vanished quickly since Zero was doing his best to not hurt him. Zero was whispering sweet nothings into Kaname's ear to calm him, caressing his cheek with his friend hand. ''It's okay, you're doing good baby. That's right, breathe and relax.''

Even though Kaname was doing pretty good, Zero was very skilled with his movements. It made the brunette wonder if he had already done it. Just thinking of it made him annoyed to no end, Zero was his and no one else's. ''Aahh...Zero...you...you...ngh...didn't do it...aah...with anyone...before...ugh...right ?''

'Dong this to someone other than Kaname ? Not over my dead boy ! Do I look that untrustworthy ?' were the thoughts Zero had after Kaname's question. He kissed the brunette passionately and answered him. ''I swear here and now that you are my first and will be my last Kaname. It is you and only you, no one else can do. And now to prove it to you, I shall mark you as my mate, to prove you that I belong to you and you to me. Now, concentrate only on me, Kana.''

His lover was overjoyed and touched by the werecat's words. How can someone had so much effect on him ? It's crazy but here he is, right in front of his eyes, making love to him. His eyes became teary because of so much happiness Zero's words had brought him.

He felt Zero's member poke his entrance and tried to relax as best as he could. The silverette slowly entered him, stopping time to time to let Kaname adjust to his size – can't you wait ? He is big, mind you ! - and he didn't move when his cock was fully inside of his lover.

There was pain, tears and whimpers but also moans, love and lust. When Kaname gave Zero the signal to move, the silverette began in a slow pace, trying to find Kaname's sweet spot who would make him see heaven.

The human was a moaning mess, pleasure blurring his mind. The only thing he could see, hear and feel was Zero and his husky grunts and moans.

''You're...so...so...ngh...tight Kana...You taking it so eagerly, it's sucking me in...aah...so good Kana...''

Kaname had lost his ability to talk by the time, he was too busy drowning in pleasure. Suddenly, one thrust from Zero who was deeper than the others hit his sweet spot, making the brunette see stars.

''Zero...ahh...aaah...there...right there ! Ngh...aahh...harder ! Deeper ! Faster, Zerooo..''

The werecat gladly complied, hitting Kaname's sweet spot harder, faster and deeper than the previous time. They sank on lustiness and pleasure, both shivering from extreme joy of feeling the other.

''Aaaah...kiss...Zero, I wanna kiss...ngh...aahh..kiss me !''

The silverette then crashed his lips onto his lover, sharing a sloppy and passionate kiss while jacking his lover, whose member was dripping with pre-cum.

Kaname's hole suddenly tightened around Zero's hard shaft. It was too much stimulation at once so with one last very deep thrust, they both came, moaning the name of the other loudly.

After a few minutes, Zero withdrew from Kaname and rolled next to him. He enlaced the brunette and kissed the top of his head.

''I love you, Kaname.''

''I love you too, Zero.'' and the human hugged his lover by the waist, coming closer, resting his head on his now mate's chest.

They both were quietly succumbing to sleep because of too much exhaustion but before Zero could fully fall asleep he heard Kaname whisper under the crook of his neck, ''But you know, next time, I'll be the one to top.''

…...WHAT ?

Zero immediately sat up, eyeing an asleep Kaname with wide eyes, confusion filling his mind. He sighed annoyingly, 'Great ! Now I have to watch out for my ass !...I'll just go sleep for now I'm too tired for this.'

The werecat snuggled close to his ate, cuddling a bit before falling asleep.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N :**** Hey guys sorry for the wait x But here it is, as promised ! This is my first smut fanfic and it was my first time writing it so I'm sorry if it wasn't to your liking ' *sobs* Wow I didn't know writing smut was so hard XDD **

**Thank you for reading my very first One-Shot ! I can't wait to read your reviews to see your reactions and your thoughts about it ! Hope you enjoyed !**

**LOVE YOU ALL SWEETIES ! *****gives hugs and kisses***


End file.
